


【FF14|于桑】没头脑和不高兴（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *严重犯病警告，OOC警告。这种一看就知道是王八病了，病得不轻，想搞有占有欲的余粮和菠萝菠萝的白毛。*时间线2.x期间，含R18和易引发不适内容描写。*避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷。





	【FF14|于桑】没头脑和不高兴（END）

【1】

没什么人喜欢在暴雨暴雪、沙尘暴和大风天气里什么遮挡也没有地徒步行走，就算有了遮挡，也是能找个地方躲一躲就找，找到了便躲进去。许多时候恶劣天气骤临，荒郊野外前不着村后不着店，所谓的藏身处无非是枝叶浓厚的树冠，运气好则是树洞和山洞，且即便躲了，一身雨水雪片砂石子儿还是免不了的。

桑克瑞德眼下就着了这多变天气的道。

“萨纳兰啊萨纳兰，枉我同你相濡以沫十几年，栽培浇灌鲜花嫩草无数，你的脾气还是没改。”

他悻悻脱着外套，揉成一团丢在脚边。

“难捞的海底针，哦，你该是沙海底下的土遁鱼。乌尔达哈贵族层最难侍候的太太也没有你这么古怪。”

“念完了吗？”

“完了，完了。”

“是被我听到，所以完了……还是念完了？”

“念完了，念完了。”

“衣服。”

“拿去拿去。”

“裤子。”

“这个不用脱了吧？”

“内裤。”

“这个也不用了吧？”

“那就让小桑克瑞德在内裤里继续享受沙尘暴的爱抚好了。”

“喂，不要这么绝情……喂，于里昂热？喂？……等等，这好像不是我的内裤。”

“这是我的。”

“我的呢？”

“桶里。”

“一件干净的都没有了吗？”

“很遗憾。”

“你没有在骗我吧？”

“诚实是美德如雨后彩虹……欺骗你对我有什么好处？”

“那我也不能穿你的。”

“事实上，我本就没有将这条内裤交给你的意思，是你手脚快如风……”

“哈？算我的？”

“姑且算吧。”

“那你怎么不穿上？”

“因为……”

于里昂热幽幽转过头，做了个口型。

【2】

冰冷的水鞭子似地扇在脸上，桑克瑞德咳嗽着惊醒了。

“睡得倒舒服啊？”

“只要一醒来就看到你们垂头丧气一事无成，还对我睡的睡脸完全没办法，我就非常、非常舒服。”

那些人给了他的脸和肚子好几拳，带着倒钩的鞭子甩来甩去。他看不到自己的后背变成了什么样，但这些都只是前菜。

“叫起来还挺好听的。”

“你喘起来……也不错啊。不过这种样子给没经验的小女孩听听还像、那么回事……”桑克瑞德吐了口血沫，“我们这种人呢，看了就知道……你的持久力、不行啊。”

审讯官的脸涨成了红黑色。

“拿那个过来！”审讯官吼道，“有人想在自己身上留点纪念品。”

桑克瑞德瞥了眼从牢门外搬进来的铁炉和烙铁，轻蔑地哼了一声。

【3】

“我让它在何处浮现，才胜得过梦中女妖？”

“在哪都好吧。刚才是谁说的来着，什么梦魔自镜中来，白首乌衫，大圣堂的柱石都被腐蚀，沉入西海。谁说的来着？”

“好，好。那请你不要动，这墨水贵得很，净是市面罕见的素材……”

“画背上？唔……”

“不要乱动。”

“那你也别在那、那里吹气啊。”

“一步一个脚印、一笔一观效果。一段文辞写就，停下后看看大局……这里是，这里也是……”

桑克瑞德发起了抖。这不是笔尖在背上描画的后果，也不是于里昂热的发丝和呼吸在未干的墨水上抚弄出的战栗，而是他知道于里昂热画下的魔法阵在起效。若没有热情，便人为地催起热情；若已有热情，便人为地使之蹿高。对应着已描绘完毕的魔法阵的位置，热度在男人胸口聚集，好似变成了能抓得住的实体压着心脏。

他先弓起背护着胸膛，但于里昂热的手掌在他的背脊上轻抚而过，令他难耐地顺着精灵抚过的方向舒展开。

“现在就发出这样的声音……还太早了。你该学会忍耐，这还仅是微微一步。”

“你、不觉得这种犯罪宣言……很有问题？”

“是的，问题很大。我该告诉你，等全部画完，你就会被不属于自己的欲念缠绕，在它面前屈膝求饶……为了得到满足，不得不将理智献上祭坛，跪服于此，入口洞开。”

桑克瑞德没来得及发出反对，背上的笔尖又动了。沿着脊柱向下，咒文和图腾环着伤疤。

“届时你诉说不了这一切苦痛的来源，亦不能向旁人求助，因为你为自己流于淫靡的姿态羞耻。而且……”

于里昂热腾出的手勾着指头，从桑克瑞德的耳后滑到颈部，温度稍低，附着颈间的刺青像在吸吮热量的冰晶，细小棱角刺着脆弱的血管。

“你只能求助于我……因你固执高傲，轻易不予托付，生生将原本简明的需求变为重责。黑夜里只需一盏灯的小屋，你却将光明托给遥远的矮星。”

精灵操纵着魔法阵的第二部分生效，使热度流到桑克瑞德的腹部。它们在那里旋转，试探着酝酿和输送快感的脏器，等待闸门打开。

墨水滑至后腰，隔着皮肤舔舐骶骨。桑克瑞德哼了一声而于里昂热放开了贴在他颈部的手，满意地看着男人垂下头时不再被头发挡住、暴露得更多了的后颈。

“要开始了，桑克瑞德。”精灵吻了吻桑克瑞德的耳垂，仿佛摇响朝阳下的风铃般用舌尖弹动这块软肉，“你要的星光。”

桑克瑞德只听见于里昂热打了个响指，还在怔懵间疑惑魔法阵的第三部分没有画完，那溪水似的墨水就有了生命，忽然自末端晕开，长成枝条藤蔓，沿腰侧攀附生长，蜿蜒至前胸和上臂，点出花蕊般的图腾。然而它们在向高处绽放，养育它们的热流却冲破闸口，涌进下腹，给性器灌进粘稠的果浆。他在于里昂热的目光中呜咽着扭动，好像要力图挣脱，又期待着这些枝条缠紧自己。

“当我问，倘佯在欲海中的旅行者啊，你想得到什么？你就要用错乱的嗓音回答我，向我展示身体所具有的诱惑力，说‘希望我为这具身体排布吻痕和齿印，一切我抚触它的印记，污秽浊液灌满里侧，溢出穴口，像打翻墨瓶油罐的白布，使它在性的狂欢里变得不堪和肮脏’。接着……”

精灵按着桑克瑞德的臀部，探过股缝、指尖戳上在男人双腿间颤抖的囊袋。

“我注意到你很长时间不说话了，桑克瑞德。你可还满意这副场面……还是说，你的愿望比我口说所能描述的更多？”

于里昂热自顾自地笑，开始在穴口处转着指头。魔法阵暗光粼粼，每闪烁一下，徘徊在血管内的欲望就涌动一次，共鸣着拍打男人的弱点，最终掀起巨浪。桑克瑞德在风暴里支不住自己，撑着上身的双臂浸泡在汗水中，他成了画成魔法阵的黑色墨水的提线木偶，对这些活物似的黑色线条无能为力，眼睁睁看着它们盘在肚脐四周，形成一个寓意诡秘的符号，随着急剧的喘息张缩着轮廓。

桑克瑞德的思维竭力辨认这个符号，想要找回一点自制，却反受蛊惑，双手颤巍巍地握住了自己下身的昂扬。

“我要的代价很简单……”当桑克瑞德扬起头，嘴角泄出第一声呻吟时，于里昂热扳开他的臀瓣，在黏着唾液湿漉漉地发着红的耳旁低喃，“请说……‘你渴望得到我’。”

【3】

烙在男人脑子里的表盘走到了约定的位置上，发条在干涸的血泊里转动，敲响钟声。

桑克瑞德动了动手指，再试试双腿。找出藏在砖头缝里的铁丝撬开枷锁，撕开被单裹住伤口，造出动静引来看守的敌兵，用锁链勒断对方的脖子，打开牢门把尸体拖进来，换上守卫的锁子甲，压低头盔。

能被抓进来就说明联络的内线背叛了他，他也不必再去原计划接头的地方去找这个内线了，但外面的同伴还不知道这个情况。离约好的时间还有一个小时，他得把消息传出去，否则不知内情就照原计划冲进这个据点的小队会落入陷阱。

桑克瑞德咬紧牙关挺直身板，伪装成刚完成换班的守卫同其他敌兵打招呼，沿着通向据点外的路径谨慎地移动。他没有能隔开锁子甲的底衫，身体和冰冷的金属粗糙地摩擦。他像块泡在盐水里的烂萝卜。

“喂。”

桑克瑞德猛地刹住，回头看着向自己走来的敌兵。

“你不是在底下盯着那个俘虏吗？”

“我换班了。”桑克瑞德捏着嗓子，“我跟首领说过，今天我有私事要办，所以提前换班。”

“私事？”那敌兵狐疑地抬起头盔上的面罩，“还有一小时我们就要正面和联军的分队作战了，怎么可能让你——咯啊——”

桑克瑞德拧了下手腕，绞成一股的铁丝在这个敌兵的喉咙里刺得更深，打断了濒死的叫声。

他托住倒下的尸体：“您还好吗？肚子疼？哪儿？”随后使出全身的力气托稳，蹒跚走向暗处，找了个不起眼的角落将尸体藏在木桶和箱子后方，再换上这一具尸体的铠甲。

这回他变成了这群佣兵的一个小队长，无视掉刚才那几个动作牵扯出的剧痛，一路回忆着不同阶层的佣兵所用的暗号。

他和这三天来审问自己的审讯官擦肩而过，恭敬地向对方敬礼。

“叫你的人都去守寨垛，一个都不能遗漏。”

“遵命。”

桑克瑞德尽量保持好挺直的姿势，然而在和这名审讯官错开的一瞬，某根断裂的骨头作祟，刺出一声猝不及防的呛咳。

审讯官顿住脚步，僵在原地，慢慢抬起手摸着下巴的胡子。

“我想我听过这个声音。”

【4】

“不管你在哪听过，我都能给你不同的声音。”桑克瑞德舔了舔嘴唇，扶好膝盖，全然是邀请的姿势，“绝对——不会重复。”

“那我唯有洗耳恭听。”

令男人吃惊的是，于里昂热竟然退了一点，手臂撑在两侧用身形拢着他，勾着笑容却不动作。

“没有这种说法！哪能先给钱才交货的？当然是……”他不满地凑上去啃啃精灵的下唇，“一手交货，一手交钱。”

“好啊。”

于里昂热用他一贯的从容在男人的阴茎上弹了弹，捻走分泌出的液体、放在嘴边品尝。

“这样，你会怎么发声？”

桑克瑞德好笑地叹了口气，攒起含有毒药和蜜糖的口吻，在于里昂热的罩下的阴影里操控着肌肉让臂膀和腿上的疤痕显出生动的影子。

“会有东西替我出声的。”

“这是欺诈。”

“你可以试试，试完了再结论这是不是欺诈。”桑克瑞德在这精灵摊开来垫在下方的长袍上蹭着臀部，使得前方的柱体擦着于里昂热的手心，“试一下，不亏。”

“鉴于你素有狮子大开口的习惯，尝试的价格远比想象中要高得多。”

“相信我吧。”

于里昂热哼着鼻音，从一旁的罐子里捞出两块润滑膏均匀抹上男人的性器，推着软薄的皮肤和沟槽，最后在末端停下手。

桑克瑞德知道要有糟糕的事情发生了。

“不不……”他慌忙缩起来，却抵不住于里昂热在那里拧动指尖带来的刺激，腰部被水母蜇了似地挺起，而于里昂热就等在那个高处，“于里昂热……”他哽咽着，怀疑这精灵在他身体里埋了一支小步兵玩偶，整齐划一地将快感护送到各处，指挥大腿收缩起肌肉再松弛开，“别在那里、别、别在那里……”

但他就算去推于里昂热的头也没用，阻挡不了对方贴上柱身的唇舌一路向下、握紧囊袋后浅浅地含进口中吮吸。这下桑克瑞德也不知道该怎么调和这场所谓的交易了，要先把于里昂热骗进陷阱的决心由于喘息中掺杂了惊颤而粉碎。

他有些无助，膝盖夹着于里昂热的身侧，上身却被干晾着，只得靠他自己抚弄乳尖、抓挠着胸膛以博得精灵的关注。

“看看我。”桑克瑞德的神情朦胧，“看看我。”

于里昂热在他的双腿间抬起眯成线的目光，带着得意。

【5】

他不知道哪里在发炎，也不清楚哪里又渗出了血。每经过一道关卡，他只有一两分钟的时间停下脚步调整呼吸，检查没有血迹透出锁子甲，再重整姿势。

“还差、还差一点。”

他记得这个被用作据点的寨子的地形图，猜到里面的佣兵为了能尽快集结起来，现在已经塞满了近道。他只能选一条多绕半圈的路，从物资出入的通道折回出口。

出口才是最危险的。整座寨子没有第二个出口，而今那里大概已经被这些叛国的佣兵重重布防。

线人给的地图是假的，还泄露了联军的计划。一路过来桑克瑞德看得出这些佣兵早就把能用的火药和武器全部推到预定的战场上了，仅凭计划里专用于强袭和游击突入寨子的小队绝对抵挡不了这个分量的火力。

出口就在百多星码外，由树丛和巨石遮挡，寨垛上架着火弩。为了活命和钱财，这些佣兵能把一座树林烧掉。

桑克瑞德拄着长矛。“嗨。”他跟朝自己点头的佣兵招手，“都顺利吧？”

“来一个打一个，来一群就点火。”佣兵笑着露出发黄的牙齿，“噢，你闲着吗？”

“本来要去寨垛上的，不过现在看起来没有我的位置了，我想到附近去探探路。”

“不要出去，离预定的时间还有半小时不到，你去把地牢里那个俘虏……”

“你怎么在这里？”

桑克瑞德像被鳄鱼咬断了腿，来得太快，那条腿的存在感还没失去。

他的线人从后方赶来，冷漠地喊着他们。

“地牢不用去了，那家伙跑出来了。”这线人审视着桑克瑞德的锁子甲，“我们还发现了‘你’的尸体，‘你’穿的不是‘你’的铠甲——”

桑克瑞德的影子晃了下。身旁的佣兵以为他要向自己发起进攻，反手举起武器遮挡，不过他落了空，被男人虚晃开去的、重心也没了支撑。

这里发生了一阵混乱，很快就有人发现他们在战斗，弓箭和能快速念完咒文发动出来的魔法接踵而至，呼喝和小范围的爆炸声四起，甚至有人不知道自己在和谁交手。

桑克瑞德趁乱夺来一把合适的短剑。孤身作战的好处就在于他不必和对方一样多花心思分辨敌人，可以酣畅地施展手脚。至于那些拖慢速度和力量的，全被他交给肾上腺素和超出预期的战意处理。

但形单影只地正面突围向来不是桑克瑞德的战法，弄不好的话，他可能来不及出去了。

桑克瑞德佯作后退，借一具尸体掩护自己，挡住身后的木箱。等佣兵们冲来，不管不顾地发射火弩时，男人看准了时机，丢下掩体向一旁扑开。

火弩点燃了箱子里的火药。

【6】

“我不希望再有下次……”

是哪次来着？于里昂热看上去精疲力尽，搂过来的手臂仿佛掉进水池后有幸被池里的鱼推回岸边，他便抱着岸上的枯木感叹死里逃生。

“下次、下次什么？”桑克瑞德也觉得玩腻了装傻的戏码，“这我承诺不了。不是我不愿意，于里昂热，我真的没法保证。”

于里昂热的额头贴着男人肩上的纱布。

“我该把你关起来。”

“喂喂，这你也做不到。谁也关不了我，就算是——好吧，除非你是拉哈布雷亚。”

“我可以是吗？”

“别，拜托，不要。”

桑克瑞德给自己逗得咯咯笑。“我只能说我尽量。”笑了一会儿他又说，“不过哪天要是我给敌人的尸体埋起来了，你都能找得到我吧？”

于里昂热沉默下来，亲了亲男人的短发。埋在体内的性器又动了动，擦过令桑克瑞德憋不住呻吟的地方。

“琥珀能找得到你。”于里昂热轻而缓地律动，环着男人的胸口，“到那时……你看到它的光，就会知道我来了。”

【7】

他的确看到了琥珀的光，但他也就此陷入了慌乱。

“别进来！”来不及去想于里昂热在哪、怎么会在这里，亦或是这可能是其他秘术师的宝石兽——但他从不认错琥珀——桑克瑞德挤出肺部贮存的空气，看不到伴着空气跳出来的血沫，声嘶力竭，“不要——进来！”

高踞寨垛的琥珀宝石兽看了他一眼，灵巧避开射来的流矢，扬起尾巴打飞一个佣兵的长剑，释放出独属于自己的魔法。

寨子的木栏被炸开长长的口子。佣兵们守备不及，朝内倾下的箭矢瞬间覆盖了这一缺口。

桑克瑞德呆住了，这不是他想看到的结果。

“不要进来……”他急急拨开面前的佣兵，没搭理这名佣兵是死是活、是不是还在抵抗、抵抗时有什么东西割裂了他身上的锁子甲，他得过去，他得警告外面的同伴，这座寨子是一棵捕蝇草。

“来了！他们来了！”那名背叛了的线人还没断气，捧着被桑克瑞德斩断的右臂勉力站起身，“赌上大义！把我们的……”

桑克瑞德冲上前之时给这个人补了一记，用一柄断刃撕开对方的胸膛，但其他佣兵已经听到了这个人的建议。桑克瑞德看到了渐渐从寨墙缺口扑进来的突击小队，也听到寨子里佣兵启动某种机关的响动。

比起失血和被拷问留下的伤口，眼前的景象才更让他失措。地面开始坍塌，埋在寨子地下室里的机关隆隆作响，在众人脚下形成巨大的凹陷。

“别进来！别进……”

人影变成了白昼与黑夜交界的黄昏里绰绰闪动的魑魅，黄昏的颜色又逐渐加深，连跳跃在人群中的琥珀宝石兽都要溶在里面了。

桑克瑞德赶在自己快要看不到宝石兽之前抓住了它。

“快告诉他，你能听得懂吧？”

琥珀宝石兽似乎连紧张感都没有，天真地眨了眨眼，看得桑克瑞德忍不住笑了一声，抹掉咳出来的腥味。

“好吧，不管怎么说……你还是找到我了。”

【8】

他记得自己有一次玩过了火，以至于于里昂热的表情从惊讶转化为井底的卵石，再慢慢露出一点沉痛。起先桑克瑞德并未注意到这有什么不好，他想要的本来就是一场——疯狂一点的、放纵一点的、不计后果一点的——性爱。他甚至不想为之赋予什么意义，他也不打算告诉于里昂热自己突然这么跑进精灵的房间百般挑逗的根本意义。

也许在他内心一角，过分挑逗就已经是掩盖的手段了，预示着他摆脱不了它，但他固执地咬紧了嘴角，并深信于里昂热也没看出什么。

“怎么了啊？”

桑克瑞德像往常一样揽过于里昂热，抵着额头，像在表扬一个学走路却不慎摔倒了的孩子，伸出舌头戳戳对方的鼻尖。

“刚才表现不坏，想什么了？”

这轻巧的一舔很快就成了穿插着催情呢喃的吻，两根舌头不相上下地追逐。于里昂热让这个吻蔓延到脖子和锁骨，不顾危险地在凹下的阴影里吮出一块红印，同时揉按着男人胸前的红点、抓紧桑克瑞德黏腻的哼声，掌握了夹在两人之间的硬挺，压着马眼，促使体液分泌得更多。

正当桑克瑞德以为自己又能回到欢愉的交媾中时，于里昂热埋下脸，松开掌控着的器官，双手穿进男人未脱掉的上衣，环到背部，在人类想象自己能长出翅膀的地方盖着掌心。

精灵的语气仿佛看完了一本悲剧。

“我感觉快要失去你了。”

【9】

桑克瑞德疲惫地望着挡在他和于里昂热中央的书皮，高热和伤处的剧痛压得他难以完全睁开眼。

在他在距离上离于里昂热很远时，他能靠一些愉快的回忆支撑过去。可等他回到于里昂热身边，昏迷和睡梦里都是精灵无奈又苦涩的表情。

他发出一个沙哑的音符，于里昂热的手指也抽了一下。

“我该说什么……欢迎回来？”

桑克瑞德吃力地抬高手，刚好能摸到书脊，手臂一脱力就将书脊带翻下来，哐当和嘶啦两声，狼狈地掉在地上，也总算借此夺回了于里昂热的目光——也许就算这本书没有掉下来，于里昂热也隔着书望着他。

桑克瑞德发现精灵脸上贴着一块纱布，脖子和手腕各有一处绷带。他张了张嘴，齿间除了连日来纠缠不散的血腥味，还有挫败和懊悔的咸苦。

“我叫过你……我叫你别进去。”

受绷带的影响，于里昂热歪头的动作显得有些生硬。

“你叫我别进去。”精灵干巴巴地重复，“嗯，不坏的建议。”

“有伤亡吗？”

“没有性命上的损失。……万幸，分队长心思机敏，经过那两三天对地形和敌兵强度的观察，采纳了请求增援的建议，对城寨下方的城塞炮也处置妥当。桑克瑞德……”于里昂热倾过身，抚上男人绷带最厚的一处，“希望你没有对那块烙印有所留恋。”

精灵这么一说，桑克瑞德才感到那里即使包得稳妥结实，碰上去还是传出了无法忽视的疼痛。

他不太确定地看看于里昂热，竟发现对方眼睛里的澄澈消失了。要说一个疯狂科学家突破伦理造出新的合成兽后会欣喜若狂的话，眼前这个精灵可能就学会了将这种表情熔进目光中的技巧，既不让面部因狂喜而扭曲，又能恰好让桑克瑞德看出他的异状。

“请你告诉我，桑克瑞德……我该将它留下来，做成一张纪念的书封皮吗？”

桑克瑞德很快明白过来，却又不敢马上相信。

“我说的是你别随便进那种危险的地方，你得及时给出应对的意见，你是……”

“我得在远方看着那个——遭到拷问后，内伤和外伤交困、受制于敌营，还身穿敌兵铠甲的——”

精灵在那块厚厚的绷带上握起拳头，用了点力，桑克瑞德便痛得拧紧了眉毛。

他不敢等于里昂热说完，连忙忍下不适和晕眩扣下对方那只也扎着绷带的腕子。

“来做吧。”他强迫口腔泌出唾液，濡湿这几圈白布，“来干我吧。”

他没听到于里昂热拒绝，被掀翻身体时一直封在被单底下的药味才扩散开来，又很快被于里昂热身上散发出的另一种味道掩盖过去。

和书卷、纸张以及墨水相反，浓重的、让人联想到野兽巢穴的气味。会被于里昂热忠实记录在案，评述为生命循环一窥的猛兽发情时所作的撕扯争夺冲动正以客观冷静的姿态从这本活着的书中抬头，蹂躏着交错的绷带和底下狼藉的破口。白布渗进了新血，由夹板固定的肋骨发出痛叫，桑克瑞德展现不了他擅长的功夫，只能在攥着被单抵御噬骨的痛楚；他还发觉高烧的症状和敏感处被绷带缠卷导致他难以勃起，为此烦躁地骂了两句，要求于里昂热剪开这些绷带。至于这么做是不是对于里昂热来讲有点残忍桑克瑞德也无暇思考，毕竟那精灵很快照办无误，捏着边缘一扯也是一片，布料绷开时还黏着零星碎末，这么算来——桑克瑞德在一连串星星点点的金光和黑斑中乏力地想——这好像扯平了，接着便是他得在后来养好伤了才想得清楚的东西。

无人顾忌伤口斑驳极限地弯曲起来的身躯。混着血、丝毫起不到润滑作用也无甚温存可言的扩张。只在前列腺上稍作停留就强占到底的突入。血很快就被热量蒸干，附着着于里昂热的阴茎绝不舒适，汗液滴进咧开的、在桑克瑞德的印象中好像是由皮鞭上的小钩造成的长条形裂痕带来一阵刺麻，可除了将之当做情趣也别无他法，否则他不知如何正视精灵眼底刮着的猩红色风暴。

双膝几乎被翻折到与身体齐平，男人在性器摩擦肠壁的声响中捕捉到一丝皮开肉绽的动静。“于里昂热、于……”几次被前后猛烈晃动打断语句，桑克瑞德搂住对方的脖子，惋惜地看着这头凌乱而憔悴得褪色的青灰发丝，“线……要重新缝起来了。”

那精灵停了下，猛地调回角度，冲着男人那处弱点狠狠一顶，手指抠进缝线开裂的地方，作为吞食这口痛呼的佐料。阴茎进出的画面借着腰部的折叠尽给男人看得清清楚楚，而意识即将随着刻意制造又盖过情欲的伤痛消失殆尽之际，他也只能这么呆呆地注视着，连自己发出的声音究竟表达了餍足还是哭泣着祈求抚慰难以分清，过后再回想，比这些更清晰的反而是于里昂热快要被血色灼烧起来的双眼下方深重的黑圈，晃动的视野里这黑眼圈连成了大块的夜幕，被尖锐的快感刺破，又被快要连骨头都要烧熔了的病热重新刷满黑漆。

“我的。”于里昂热远远地说话，似乎念了什么囚禁之类的判决，“所以不允许……许诺之人，履诺之人……”

桑克瑞德落入这精灵铺盖的巢穴，鼻腔充满陌生的占有性的味道。

END.


End file.
